mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Ganghu
Lu Ganghu (呂 剛虎), also known as "The Man-Eating Tiger", was one credited with the highest number of kills in melee combat from the Great Asian Union and is an S-ranked individual from the Great Asian Union Special Ops. He was one of the top ten close combat specialists in the world. His rank is that of a Lieutenant. Due to a similarity in age, a debate regarding which close-combat Magician is stronger between him and Chiba Naotsugu continues to rage, but the majority believed that the more brutal one, Lu Ganghu, is stronger. Appearance and Personality A large man with black hair, 186 cm in height and for some reason, illustrated as being purple in skin color. In the volume 7 artwork, Ganghu was illustrated with normal skin color while wearing his White Tiger Armor. Ganghu appears to hold grudges as he charged towards Mari during their second confrontation without so much as noticing other combatants' movements around them. Background He is named in the fourth chapter of the sixth volume of the Light Novel when he killed Jiro Marshall after the latter got away from Erika and Saijou Leonhard. In volume 6 following the murder, he later made a attempt to assassinate Chiaki in a hospital, only to be beaten by Naotsugu and Mari. Following the events at the hospital, he was later ordered to kill Sekimoto who was captured and held at Hachiōji Special Detention Center. Although Lu successfully penetrated the security of the detention facility, his mission was disrupted when Mari, Mayumi, and Tatsuya decided to fight him. Faced with Mayumi's Hale Particles magic and Mari's physical combat ability, Ganghu was surprised that female high school students were able to hold him off. However, he was shocked when his Steel Qigong armor was shattered by Tatsuya's Gram Demolition. Later on, after receiving the final blow from Mari, Lu was subdued by the detention facility's guards. During transportation to another facility, Zhou organized a breakout for Ganghu, successfully getting him back to the Great Asian Union's forces. Donning his White Tiger armor for the Yokohama Disturbance, he joined in the battle and was eventually beaten by Mayumi's far ranged magic "Dry Meteor". Ganghu, along with Chen Xiangshan, were captured during the Yokohama Incident and were imprisoned as wartime criminals who carried out illegal acts of destruction. They were released as prisoners of war when the establishment of a peace treaty between Japan and the Great Asian Union was reached. Volume 20, Chapter 2 He was killed by Chiba NaotsuguVolume 28, Chapter 7 Abilities ➨ Steel Qigong : A magic technique that uses Qigong to apply a layer of magic armor created by Lu Ganghu himself. He often uses it to reinforce his hands to block attacks and as his weapon of choice for attacking. Lu Ganghu was able to use Steel Qigong to reflect shots from firearms, making him a formidable enemy no matter the situation. :The technique involves covering the desired area of skin to be reinforced with a high density of psions, which is the same as fortifying the Eidos of the skin. Steel Qigong can also be used for Data Fortification. ➨ Coiled Silk Force :Based on traditional Chinese martial arts, it's a magic technique that uses the entire nervous system to create a spiraling force at the point of impact that serves as both offense and defense. This technique is what wounds Naotsugu during their fight at the hospital. ➨ Metal Bridge :This is a sort of acrobat enhancement spell sometimes used by Lu Ganghu, though whether he is exclusive to it is hard to say. He is the only one who is known to have used it so far. It allows inhuman defiance of gravity actions akin to an acrobatic performance such as the ability to lean 90 degrees to the ground without falling. He uses it during the fight with Mari and Naosugu, her boyfriend. ➨ Ghost Walker :"Ghost Walker" was a magic that selected positions based on fortune. Still, much like how Ninjutsu was seen as solely a physical attribute despite its nature as a high class ability, the Ancient Magic — Ghost Walker also had a side of its own. It was a magic that manipulated the vectors. Based on the user's wishes, this secretive magic could redirect other people's attention to the desired location. People with their vectors scrambled would never locate the target. Much like someone who intended to walk straight forward but was actually walking in circles, or maybe seeing a carriage plainly in walking distance but never able to catch up. Ghost Walker was a specialized branch of mental interference magic. Unrestricted by physical parameters, consciously manipulating the target's direction was the basics of Ghost Walker. Equipment ➨ White Tiger Armor :The White Tiger Armor was a Chinese magic/Taoist spell armor that amplified his Steel Qigong. It was when Lu Ganghu wore this armor, that he could display his true abilities. It was strong enough to easily repel machine gun fire from armored cars. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Great Asian Union Category:Magicians Category:Military Category:Ancient Magic User Category:Deceased